


Everything and Nothing

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: We Just Need Some Comfort [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x08 expanded, Cuddling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, blankets forts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: After the events of that night, Alec finds out that just simply having a calm conversation with someone can help him forget his fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other fic Our Lowest Point, so you might not get this one if you didn't read the first one. Again, I don't know a lot about how to cope with depression and suicidal thoughts, so if I wrote something wrong, please let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Alec and Magnus belong to Cassie Clare, and Shadowhunters TV belongs to Freeform.

When Alec came back from the bathroom, and changed into the pajamas Magnus gave to him, he saw that Magnus had also changed his clothes. He was currently standing next to his bed, also in a pair of loose pajamas. With his hair down and his face clear of makeup, Alec didn't think he had ever seen the High Warlock of Brooklyn look so...simple, not that that was a bad thing.

"So, what would you like to do, Alexander?" He asked. "We can watch a movie, we can order in some food if you hungry, we can-"

"Can we just, um...can we just call it a night? Maybe we can talk a little more?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course we can. I'll admit, it's getting late, and we've had a long day." He said with a yawn. Alec watched Magnus walk into the hallway, and return a few moments later with an arm full of the fluffiest blankets he has ever seen. "It's supposed to get pretty chilly out tonight," Magnus said, "and besides, there's nothing better the cuddling under a big, fluffy blanket fort after a long day." He said with a wink.

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at that. "A blanket fort?"

"Oh, absolutely. It's a necessity to have a blanket fort after a long day." He says cheerfully. Magnus then proceeds to drape the fluffy blankets on top of his bed to make a make-shift fort. After he's done, he then pulls back the covers and says, "go right ahead, Alexander."

Alec had to admit that he was a little nervous. He has never slept in another persons bed before, except for maybe his sister's when they were kids. But never with someone who he was in a relationship with. Although, he needed the comfort of another person with him after the events of that evening, and he trusted Magnus that this "blanket fort" would help. So he walks over and gets under the covers and lies down. Right after he does that, Magnus gets under the covers and pulls the blankets up over their heads, and wraps his arms around Alec and held him close.

With their noses practically touching, Magnus says,"so, Alexander, now that we are all cozied up, what would you like to talk about?"

"Um...I'm not sure? I've never done this type of thing before and-"

Magnus cut him off by saying, "that's quite alright, why don't you let me start?" Alec nodded his confirmation." Well, let me see...did I ever tell you about how I was banned from Peru*?" He said with a mischievous smirk.

Alec laughed out loud, "no, you never told me that. Are you serious, you got yourself banned from a country!"

"Oh, Alexander!" He said, exasperated, "let me tell you..." So Magnus continues to retell this crazy, yet hilarious, tale. After that, Alec started to get comfortable and the two of them started talking about everything and nothing. They talked about everything from stories from Alec's childhood in the Institute, to Magnus's many tales from around the world. They continued to be cuddled close together with their noses touching, and Magnus kept doing sweet things like scratching at the hairs on the back of Alec's neck and kissing his nose to keep him distracted from tonight's events. They somehow got to a conversation about where they should go on their next date. "There is this great little cafe in Chelsea Market that I think you would lo-"

Alec cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. Magnus looked at him with a surprised, yet pleased look. " I just want to thank you, Magnus, for helping me get through this. Who knew that all I needed was a blanket fort and talking about nothing?" He said with a smile.

Magnus returned the smile, "I'm glad that I was able to help you. Just remember that if you ever start feeling depressed again, that you shouldn't be afraid to come talk to me, ok?"

Alec nodded, "I know that now."

Magnus gave him another bright smile, " how about we get some sleep now, we can continue cuddling it you want?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alec said tiredly. Once Magnus turned off the lights, and pulled Alec back into his arms, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> * Sorry, I had to put that in there, I couldn't help myself XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know in the comments what you thought of this story, or you can find me on Tumblr @shadow-readernwriter to let me know what you thought, and also let me know if I should continue on with this series and if you have any prompts.
> 
> I'm also looking for prompts for my Jessa fic if you have any ideas!


End file.
